Of Childhood troubles And Curent Day Stalkers
by FairyTears
Summary: I am not really good at summaries so...Of Nick’s childhood troubles and what he goes through when he is older. WARNING:SLASH don't like? don't read. will be nickgreg eventualy
1. Grades

**Title:** Of Childhood Troubles And Current Day Stalkers

**Author: **OfPiratesAndElves (Me)

**Author e-mail:**

**Category: **CSI

**Genre: **Drama/Angst

**Ratting: **PG-13 just to be sure

**Warning: **Contains both het. and slash but focuses on slash so if you have a problem with that don't read and don't complain to me about it, cause I don't care about what you have to say if you are going to slash-bash

**Paring: **Nick/Greg

**Summary:** Of Nick's childhood troubles and what he goes through when he is older

**Chapter: **Chapter 01

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters, although that would be super cool. Please don't sew me

(A/N-starts out when Nick is 9, and I made his parents absolutely evil…hehehehe. Poor Nicky.)

Nick lay on top his bed crying. He has just shown his father his report card. He was quite proud of himself, with all A's and one B. The B was in his Social Studies class. Nick did not like that class very much, but he still did the best he could. He was so excited to show his Dad what he has gotten in all of his classes. When he showed his Dad his grades, with a huge smile on his face expecting praise, he did not get what he expected.

His Dad looked over the paper with a frown on his face. He glanced down at Nick, and his frown deepened. "Wipe that smile off your face; you have no reason to be smiling. How could you get a B in Social Studies! It is the most important subject in our life!" His father said angrily glaring at Nick. At that, Nicks smile faded.

Both of Nick's parents were very much involved in matters of the law and Government. They also expected all of their 9 children to be as well.

Nick looked up at his father and was suddenly very scared of him. "But I don't like Social Studies very much. I like Science." Nick stated in a quiet, shaky voice, trying to smile again. His Father stood up, anger written all over his face. "You 'don't like Social studies'!" his father said in a mocking tone. "You stupid boy! You are a disgrace! Science is a waste of time! It is stupid. It will get you no where in life!" he practically screamed at Nick. "This is unacceptable." He said as he smacked Nick across the face had enough to leave quite a large red mark. "Get out of my sight!" and with tears in his eyes, Nick ran as fast as he could to the comfort of his room, where he lay on top his bed crying.

(A/N: this is my first fan-fic that I have ever posted. I know it is short and I did that for a reason. If you like where my fic is going then I will continue with the story and the following chapters will be much longer…so please review my fic and tell me if you would like for me to continue. Thanks)


	2. Babysitter

See chapter 1 for all the info.

'……'-thoughts

"……"-speech

(A/N-thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate all of your support and I am glad you like it so far.)

By the time Nick's mother came in, Nick had already calmed down considerably. Now he just sat on his bed with teary eyes, trying to figure out what he did wrong.

"Nicholas. Your Father has informed me that you are grounded. We are very disappointed in you." Nick just looked up at his mother with a confused look on his face. He thought he did a good job in school. 'Why are they so upset' he wondered to himself. Quickly changing the subject, his mother started again.

"We are all going out to dinner and a movie tonight to celebrate your sister's Graduation." Nick looked up at his mother hopefully. He remembered hearing that his oldest sister Rachel had just graduated law school. His mother started talking again.

"I have already called your babysitter. Mrs. Johnson could not come tonight, so I found a last min. sitter. Her name is Julie. I trust that you will behave properly." Nick simply frowned when he heard that he was not to be going out with the rest of his family. With one more stern look from his mother, she left closing the door quietly behind her leaving Nick to his thoughts.

'It's not fair!' Nick thought grumpily. 'I should be able to go too!' Nick stopped his pouting when he heard a doorbell ring. 'That must be the _babysitter_' Nick thought. "I don't need a babysitter! I am old enough to look out for myself!' he said aloud not even realizing it.

"Nicholas! Come downstairs, the sitter is here!" He heard his sister Melanie say. He made sure to erase all the traces that he had been crying from his face before heading downstairs to meet this 'Julie' girl. He did not like girls he didn't know, and even some of the girls he did know he didn't like. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he shyly looked around the corner to see a girl with tight blue jeans and an even tighter green T-shirt, standing there talking with his sister. The girl looked about the same age as Melanie, who was 16. She was tall and not exactly skinny, but not fat either. Nick let out a small sigh and Melanie and Julie looked over to where he stood.

"Hey Nicky! My name is Julie! I bet we'll have loads of fun tonight" she said slowly like she didn't think that Nick could understand what she said. She had a huge fake smile plastered all over her face. Nick made an attempt at a small smile, not wanting to be rude. His mother chose that moment to come into the room and ask Melanie if she was ready to go. With a quick good-bye, they all left, leaving Nick alone with Julie. "Hey Nicky! Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" Nick nodded his head yes while mumbling a "yes please" and Julie was off to the kitchen to make some macaroni and cheese.

"Nick!" She called from the kitchen. "Why don't you go up to your room and play while I make your dinner and I will bring it up to you when it's ready? Does that sound okay?" Nick was about to say that he was not allowed to eat in his room, but thought better of it. It would be fun to eat in his room, and at least he would not have to stay down here with Julie. "Okay!" he yelled, already half way up the stairs.

Nick sat on his bed reading a Spider-Man comic book when he heard a knock at the door. Nick looked over at his clock. It had only been 5 min. and their stove took along time to heat up, so it normally took a little over ten min. to cook the Mac and cheese.

He looked up to see Julie already in his room closing the door behind her, not waiting for nick to invite her in. "Is dinner done already?" he asked quietly. "Not yet. I thought you might like to play a game first." She said smiling at him, her voice full of face sweetness. "You should not leave the stove on when you are not watching it, it's dangerous." He said trying to get her to leave. "Oh don't worry about that Nicky! Come on don't you want to play a game with me?" Nick looked a little unsure. "Umm…I don't know, I kinda want to read my comic book…" Julie just laughed. "Oh don't worry it won't take that long to play." With that she started climbing on the bed with Nick. Nick looked really scarred, he wanted to run or cry for help but he couldn't move. He just sat there while she started taking his cloths off.

He didn't know what was going on but it felt wrong, _really _wrong. He didn't like this game. He didn't like the way she was toughing him, or talking to him. She shouldn't be touching him there, he wanted to cry but he couldn't. He just sat there trying to block it out, trying not to feel or hear her. It seemed to last forever. He didn't know why she was doing this. She was making him touch places where he knew he should not be touching.

'Why is she doing this! Make her stop!' his mind screamed, but she kept going. He felt like screaming, but no sound came out, or maybe it did, he didn't know anymore. He felt numb, he stayed as still as he could with his eyes screwed shut as tight as he could, not wanting to see what she was doing.

Finally after what seemed like hours, but in reality, was only a few minuets she stopped, and got off of him. She was slightly panting, and she was sweaty all over. She got up, got dressed and left without a word. As soon as the door closed behind her it opened again.

"Nicholas, if you ever tell anyone, and I mean _anyone,_ I will tell your Dad what you did, and then after he punishes you, I will kill you, because you are a bad boy Nick, very bad." And with that she left. Nick just lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling, trying desperately to block out what just happened. 'Why did this have to happen to me? It was only a B! I only got one B!' he screamed inside while he started softly sobbing to himself, not knowing why this had to happen to him.

By the time his family got home Nick had already cried himself to sleep. His parents were greeted by Julie as they came in the door. As nick's mother paid the babysitter she tried to make small talk.

"Nicholas was no trouble I hope." She asked politely. "Oh no trouble at all! He was simply an angel!" Julie said with a huge smile on her face. "Well thank you Julie for coming last minuet, it was very kind of you." Said Mrs. Stokes smiling politely at Julie. "Oh no thank you Mrs. Stokes, thank you." And with that Julie was gone. All of the Stokes went to bed without checking on Nick, no evidence of macaroni and cheese was there.

(A/N- well there is another chapter. I hope you guys like this one! Thanks again for all of your reviews! Please keep reviewing so I can make it better for you guys!)


	3. don't delay the inevitable

See chapter 1 for all the info.

'……'-thoughts

"……"-speech

A/N: sorry it took me so long to update. I had like major writers block. I know there is no Greg yet but be patient there will be. Thanks again for all your reviews!

(Skips ahead 8 years and nick is now a senior in high school)

Nick was walking home from school, a little apprehensive of what he had to do when he got home. He was graduating soon and he had to break the news to his parents sometime that he would not be attending law school like they had wanted him to. He was going to a collage that had master courses in the field of forensic science.

Nick was never interested in the law or becoming a lawyer. Maybe the fact he did not like it was the fact that his whole family did. Nick had six sisters and one brother, all of which were involved in the judicial system. Nick was the youngest out of all of them. He always had to follow his brother's footsteps and meet his parents' expectations. In other words, Nick had to be perfect. He hated all the pressure he got from his parents. He might not have minded as much if the pressure was out of love, but it was all so he did not damage the Stokes reputation. Nick was always the black sheep of the family. He was the one they had to be careful of or he might do something stupid to screw up the good name they had worked so hard to obtain.

Ever since the night with the babysitter, Nick had changed. He never talked to anyone anymore unless absolutely necessary. He always tried so hard to please his family and no matter how hard he worked, he was never good enough. In school growing up, he was not popular, but not unpopular either. In fact no one seemed to notice him at all, not that he complained. That was what he wanted. He always had the best grades in the class because he knew what would happen if he didn't. All the teachers loved him because he made sure he was never any trouble. Some of the teachers noticed the bruises, and the fact that he never looked anyone in the eyes, but they knew who his parents were and they knew enough not to get involved.

So here Nick was walking on the sidewalk, hands in his pockets running though the different ways he could tell his parents and the different reactions that came with each of the ways he told them. He knew that with his dad it would probably get physical, and maybe even with his mom. He knew his mom would cry and tell him how much he has disappointed the family. He knew his brother would probably make himself involved and yell at him and tell him how much of a screw up he is and how he puts mom and dad through so much. His brother Jake was always sucking up to their parents. He knew his sister probably would not care too much; they had their own lives to deal with. His dad would tell him that if he chose to do this he would cut him off financially, and his mom…his mom would disown him. They had told him when he was younger, that if he were ever to do something to compromise the family they would not hesitate to take this kind of action. 'Oh well' he thought, 'I have been wanting to get out of this family my whole life. I don't belong here.' He sighed and looked up at the house in front of him. 'Well its now or never' he thought.

As he walked into his house he was greeted by his twin sisters, Nicole and Sara. They were the ones closest to his age, and the ones he was closest to. They were home of vacation from collage. They were only a year and a half older than him.

"Hey Nicky!" they said at the same time. "Why the long face?" Nicole giggled out. "Oh nothing, I'm fine. Have you seen mom and dad anywhere?" he asked plastering a big smile on his face. Nicole and Sara frowned and pointed to their dad's office. "thanks" he said and walked slowly toward his doom.

A/N: this is my sad attempt at a cliffy. I hoped you liked it and I will defiantly be updating sooner than I did last time. Please review!


End file.
